The Grim Adventures of Billy
The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is an American animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network. The show ran between August 24, 2001 and October 18, 2002 as part of Grim & Evil and as it's own series between June 13, 2003 and November 9, 2007, consisting of 79 episodes. Main Character Voices: *Grey DeLisle - Mandy (eps1-25, 53) *Greg Eagles - Grim (eps1-25, 53) *Richard Horvitz - Billy (eps1-25, 53) *Vanessa Marshall - Irwin (eps1, 3-5, 7-8, 10-11, 15, 17-19, 21-23, 25, 53) 'Additional Voices:' *Joan Van Ark - Mandy#3 (ep23), Wanda (ep23), Woman (ep23) *Ed Asner - Mr. Voorhees (ep9) *Maxwell Atoms - Artist (ep8), Jeff the Spider (eps6, 11), Piff (ep5) *Diedrich Bader - Big Cop (ep2), Hoss Delgado (eps2, 20), Moose (ep2), Pat the Baker (ep2), Zombie (ep2) *Dee Bradley Baker - Announcer (ep9), Announcer (ep19), Barnaby (ep17), Benjamin (ep15), Bug (ep11), Chick#2 (ep18), Chuck (ep15), Clown Head (ep22), Duck (ep17), Giant Chicken (ep18), Guy (ep21), Homosapien (ep14), JC=2 (ep25), Lord Thunderclap (ep21), Man (ep22), Mandy's Dad (eps3, 11), Muscleman (ep25), Neanderthal#1 (ep14), Ninja (ep19), Norseman (ep21), Rabbit (ep22), Scientist (ep18), Scottsman (ep5), Sergeant Splatt (ep11), Sheep (ep15), Snail Creature (ep17), Squirrel (ep19), Sun (ep22), Tex (ep25), Thor (ep21), Walrus (ep22), Zombie (ep2) *Jodi Benson - Kid#2 (ep12), Lady (ep12), Rich Mom (ep12) *Gregg Berger - Bookworm (ep6), Lawyer (ep17), Root Rot (ep17) *Susanne Blakeslee - Carbina (ep53), Mom#1 (ep53) *Steve Blum - Announcer (ep21), British Soldier (ep21), Caveman (ep21), Man at Bar (ep12), Monocled (ep12), Rich Dad (ep12) *Earl Boen - Doctor (ep17), Monster (ep17), TV Narrator (ep17) *Jane Carr - Fat Lady (ep8), Kid B (ep18), Princess (ep15), Pud'n (eps7-8, 11, 15, 18, 21, 25) *Victoria Carroll - Judge (ep4) *Mary Jo Catlett - Witch (ep15) *Cam Clarke - American Soldier (ep21), British Captain (ep21), Fish (ep1), Irwin's Brother (ep8), Kid#1 (ep1), Kid#3 (ep1), Kid on TV (ep19), Man (ep19), Mandy's Monster (ep1), Unicorn (ep21), Worm (ep8) *Chris Cox - Principal Goodvibes (ep53) *John Cygan - Man at Police Station (ep20), TV Announcer (ep20) *Grey DeLisle - Aunt Sis (eps5, 18), Bird (ep17), Cat (ep25), Chick#1 (ep18), Chihuahua (ep14), Contestent (ep20), Cowgirl (ep10), Game Voice (ep2), Geek (ep24), Girl (ep15), Girl#1 (ep1), Granny (ep10), Granny (ep15), Halfling (ep17), Head (ep14), Juli (ep12), Kid (ep8), Kid (ep13), Kid (ep15), Kid (ep24), Kid#1 (ep6), Kid#3 (ep12), Mandy#2 (ep23), Mikey (ep11), Milkshakes (eps5-6, 11-12, 17, 19, 21-22, 25), Mindy's Mom (ep53), Mom (ep11), Newswoman (ep20), Nurse (ep23), Old Lady (ep8), Overworked Seamstress (ep8), Owl (ep16), Pelican (ep13), Person#2 (ep14), Petrified Girl (ep24), Shadow Mandy (ep8), TV Voice (ep14), Townswoman (ep24), Victim (ep20), Witch#2 (ep15), Woman (ep12), Woman Dog (ep4) *Debi Derryberry - Nergal Junior (eps7, 18) *Michael Dorn - Clown (ep17), Dwarf#2 (ep17), King Beardbottom (ep17) *Jeff Doucette - Cashier (ep16), Imp (ep16) *Robin Atkin Downes - Chocolate Sailor#2 (ep24), Salty Dog (ep24), Vendor (ep24) *Alastair Duncan - Head (ep21), Odin (ep21) *Greg Eagles - Big Boy (ep15), Brain (ep21), Cerebus#2 (ep14), Clown (ep22), Comic Book (ep24), Dinosaur (ep16), Glassworker#2 (ep12), Head (ep17), JC=3 (ep25), Kid#2 (ep1), Knight (ep10), Knight (ep21), Monster (ep15), Mummy (ep14), Neanderthal#2 (ep14), Ninja (ep19), Old Man (ep22), Parrot (ep24), Person#3 (ep14), Photographer#2 (ep12), Rat (ep11), Slime Monster (ep2), Sperg (eps7-9, 11, 18, 20, 23-25), Spirit (ep10), Street Merchant (ep8), Wolf (ep15), Zombie (ep2), Zombie Cook (ep5) *Paul Eiding - Barney (ep18), Janitor (ep18) *Jeannie Elias - Malaria (ep5) *Greg Ellis - Daddy Elf (ep17), Druid#1 (ep17), Miguel (ep17) *R. Lee Ermey - Drill Sergeant (ep17), Sergeant (ep17) *Bill Farmer - Guy#3 (ep24), Rupert (ep24), Vendor (ep24) *Bart Flynn - Clown Mountain (ep22), Frat Boy (ep22), Neighbor#1 (ep22) *Quinton Flynn - Dr. Gaylord (ep25), JC=4 (ep25) *Dave Fouquette - Bruce (ep17), Man (ep17), Yogi Bear (ep17) *Pat Fraley - Clortho (ep16), Dr. Fear (ep16), Sock Boy (ep16) *Henry Gibson - Lord Pain (ep14) *Michael Gough - Chef (ep12), Glassworker#1 (ep12), Painter (ep12) *Mary Gross - Kid (ep13), Mrs. Wilstermeyer (ep13) *Jennifer Hale - Billy's Mom (eps2-5, 9, 16-17, 20-23, 25), Fish (ep22), Halfling (ep17), Little Girl (ep17), Woman (ep20) *Mark Hamill - Co-Host (ep6), Producer (ep6), Vampire (ep6) *Dorian Harewood - Burrito (ep22), News Reporter (ep22) *Jess Harnell - Cerebus#1 (ep14), Man (ep14), Saliva (ep14) *James Horan - Cowboy (ep6), Show Host (ep6) *Richard Horvitz - Bigfoot (ep17), Billy's Dad (eps2-5, 7-8, 11, 13-14, 17, 19-21, 23-25), Dad (ep14), Dog (ep12), Fruit Vendor (ep22), Guy (ep10), Guy#1 (ep24), House (ep22), Knight (ep15), Little Dog (ep24), Mummy (ep2), Ninja (ep19), Octo Kid (ep1), Old Man (ep21), Ogre (ep15), Partygoer (ep12), Saliva (eps4, 11, 19), Shadow Billy (ep8), Trykie (ep11) *Martin Jarvis - Nergal (eps5, 7, 18) *Bob Joles - Druid#2 (ep17), Dwarf#1 (ep17), Ulik (ep17) *Tom Kane - Cap'n (ep53), Captain Heifer (ep19), Professor Utonium (ep53) *John Kassir - Leprechaun (ep16), Moldybutt (ep16) *Tom Kenny - Announcer (ep7), Big Bad Wolf (ep15), Bird (ep53), Boo Boo Bear (ep17), Boy (ep17), Chamberlain (ep17), Ms. Largebottom (ep1), Mulik (ep17), Otis (ep17), PPG Narrator (ep53), Preppy Kid (ep?), Spectator (ep17), Teen (ep?) *Wayne Knight - Jack (ep10) *Phil LaMarr - Fight Official (ep9), Hector Con Carne (ep9), Irwin's Dad (eps11, 21, 25) *David Lander - Brain (ep20) *Michael Lindsay - Bobby (ep23) *Christopher Lloyd - Snail (ep12) *Peter Lurie - Bowler (ep12), Driver (ep?), John Jack Daniel Torrence (ep7), Kid#2 (ep?), Monster (ep12), Photographer#1 (ep12) *Rachael MacFarlane - Child (ep14), Eris (eps3, 9, 22), Mindy (eps1-2, 7, 11, 14, 18, 22, 53), Mom#3 (ep53), Snake (ep14) *Mako - Narrator (ep21) *Danny Mann - Cerebus#3 (ep14), Person#1 (ep14), Priest (ep14) *Vanessa Marshall - Apple (ep22), Baby (ep11), Clown (ep22), Kid (ep4), Kid#1 (ep18), Kid A (ep18), Mandy's Mom (ep21), Mom#2 (ep53), Mummy (ep25), Neighbor#2 (ep22), Nurse Pembroke (eps1, 5), Patient (ep17), TV (ep22), Toilet Paper Woman (ep10), Woman (ep19), Zombie (ep17) *Scott Menville - Pinnochio (ep15) *Lara Jill Miller - Girl (ep18), Kid C (ep18) *Candi Milo - Grim's Mom (ep14) *Alan Oppenheimer - Father Time (ep8) *Rob Paulsen - Creature (ep13), Doctor (ep2), Guy#2 (ep24), Mr. Wilstermeyer (ep13), Peasant (ep2), Pizza Guy (ep13), Teetermeier (ep24), Tooth Fairy (ep24), Wolf Guy (ep2) *Philip Proctor - Cornea (ep15), Ogre (ep15) *Jim Rash - Announcer (ep21), Gatekeeper (ep21), Jefferson (ep21) *Renee Raudman - Girl (ep12), Kid (ep21), Ms. Butterbean (eps18, 21), Teacher (eps12, 15), Waitress (ep12) *Peter Renaday - Abe Lincoln (ep1), Chocolate Sailor (ep24), Patron (ep24) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Corn Vendor (ep8), Drink Vendor (ep8), Executioner (ep8) *Roger Rose - Abe (ep2), Big Zombie (ep2), Clerk (ep13), Clinton (ep2), D.J. (ep13), Frenchman (ep2), Little Guy (ep?), Man at End (ep20), Porkchop (ep13), Radio (ep20), Roberto (ep?), Roosevelt (ep2), TV Guy (ep2) *Ronnie Schell - Real Estate Agent (ep19) *Dwight Schultz - Ernest (ep13) *Armin Shimerman - General Skarr (ep13), Ghoul (ep13) *Brianne Siddall - Frankie (ep4) *Kurtwood Smith - Grim's Dad (ep14) *Julian Stone - Flamingo (ep11), Man (ep53), Pastor (ep11), Sir Raven (eps11, 53) *Cree Summer - Cave Witch (ep14) *Jill Talley - Jason (ep17), Jason's Mom (ep17) *James Arnold Taylor - Baseball Player (ep12), Dad (ep12), Kid#1 (ep12) *Jake Thomas - Nigel Planter (eps1, 16) *Paula Tiso - Atrocia (ep6), Kid#2 (ep6) *John Vernon - Toadblatt (eps1, 16) *B.J. Ward - Baby (ep11), P.D. Flauntlerond (ep11), Woman (ep11) *Jim Ward - Man (ep23), Man#2 (ep23), Ted (ep23) *Frank Welker - Anchor (ep1), Announcer (ep25), Bat (ep5), Big Monster (ep1), Bigboy (ep1), Lazlow (ep25), Tri (ep25), Zombie Waiter (ep5) *Billy West - Announcer (ep4), Announcer (ep10), Announcer (ep20), Cell Phone Guy (ep10), Cricket Jack (ep20), Geek (ep8), Giant Pumpkin (ep10), Lumberjack (ep10), Nerve (ep20), Shadowland Guy (ep8), Teen Wolf (ep4) *Betty White - Mrs. Doolin (ep4) *Fred Willard - Boogie Man (ep17) *Al Yankovic - Owl Man (ep16), Squid (eps1, 16) *Keone Young - Kuan Ti (ep9) Category:Cartoons Category:2003 Cartoons